Secrets
by Just Whateva
Summary: What if things weren't what they seemed to be? Two sisters, old friends and unwanted encounters. M to be safe.


**A huge thanks to BlackHoles- Revelations for all her help in this chapter and all her help in the previous story :D**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, so the place we're looking for should be on the right…somewhere." A black 1970 Barracuda slowly made its way down a dark street. One of the sisters, Max, looked on, her short blonde hair falling in her eyes when she looked down at the map. Green eyes scanning the street names on the map and looking up at the street signs on the side of the road matching the notes she made earlier.

"That looks like it" Nikki turned the wheel of the car, turning the corner spotting a dilapidated, rundown, abandoned house. Nikki pulled her long black hair over her shoulder.

"See that wasn't hard to find." Max smiled at her sister ignoring the rolled eyes and sigh her sister gave her.

"Yeah because it's the only house on the right side of the road. It looks home-y." Nikki mumbled sarcastically as she put the car into park and looked up at the rundown house and bare front yard.

"Yeah, it looks like such a fun place to live," Max agreed as she got out of the car and went to the trunk shutting the door behind her.

"So what's the deal with this Marcus guy?" Nikki asked as she joined her sister and started loading a shotgun with rock salt shoving her car keys in her pocket.

"Well, in 1980 he was…." Max recalled what she read about this case and proceeded to tell her sister everything.

"Um Max, just significant details please," Nikki interrupted as she closed the trunk and started towards the house whipping her hair to the side of her face.

"Of course," Max replied with a roll of her eyes as she shook her golden spiked head and followed after her sister, "um, suicide…he felt like the world hated him." Max gave her the cliff notes version of the case knowing if she spoke more than ten seconds Nikki would zone out.

"Body?" Nikki asked as she turned to look at her sister, who stood just a tiny bit taller than she did even though Max was the younger one.

"Bedroom." Max spoke softly.

"This'll be fun then," sarcasm dripping from every word as Nikki opened the tatty front door and they both walked inside, guns at the ready making virtually no sound on the wooden floor.

As the girls walked through the front door the first thing they noticed when they entered the house was a once magnificent staircase with a red carpet now with dirt covering every spot. The banisters were made of what looked like wood painted white and several parts of it had rotted away. Overall the staircase looked like it would fall apart if either of the girls stood on it. The inside of the house smelt musty and a bit like a dump, and in the sister's opinion it looked like one too. To their left was, what they guessed to be, the living room and to their right was a kitchen and dining room. That left the bedrooms to be upstairs.

"So the stairs are out of the question. Any ideas?" Nikki asked keeping a sharp eye out for any sudden movements, her gun at the ready.

"Not really," Max replied, "What if we just stuck to the outer edge of the stairs? It looks a bit sturdier." Max suggested eyeing the integrity of the stairs hoping with their combined weight it wouldn't collapse

"Well we don't really have any other option." Nikki spoke softly and headed for the stairs.

So each sister took to a side on the staircase and carefully started to make their way up to the second floor.

Tap tap tap was all the sister heard on the second floor.

Both sisters froze mid step and stared at each other, looking for confirmation that the other had heard it as well.

Tap tap tap. The sound was heard again, a light rapping on the floor.

Nodding her head, Nikki started to make her way up the stairs again as quietly as she could, with Max mimicking her moves. As they reached the second floor, a door to their right swung closed with such force that the door just about fell from its hinges splintering it in a couple of areas.

"I'm guessing we go that way," Max stated as she headed cautiously towards said door, gun at the ready.

"Really? And what gave you that idea?" Nikki replied sarcastically as, she too, held her gun at the ready and stood on the opposite side of the splintering door. Quietly, Max tried the door handle but nothing happened.

"It's stuck," Max whispered as she now put all of her weight, which wasn't much, onto the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Move!" Nikki instructed, as this ghost was really starting to test her patience. Max, knowing better than to argue with Nikki when she was like this, did as she was told and moved clear out of her way. From the waistband of her black jeans, Nikki removed her Beretta 92 compact and fired off several shots at the door's hinges, then following the bullets with her boot in a kick that knocked the door down. The door fell to the ground with a thud!

"Trust you," Max said to her destructive sister, causing Nikki to roll her eyes in reply.

**Hey everyone**

**I hope u liked the first chapter, I think this is much better than the last one :)**

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get something up ASAP, and I hope to have another one up soon.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review, they really help and id like to know if anyone is actually reading this :)**


End file.
